Together Again
by BowtiesAndZigzags
Summary: We are all very Klaine deprived. So...here's a series of one-shots about all the ways Kurt and Blaine could get back together.
1. Kurt Finds Out About the Proposal

**Hey guys! So, this idea popped into my head while watching Klaine fan-vids. I will keep writing these until Kurt and Blaine actually get together, to relieve our Klaine-deprivedness (Well, that's not a words xD) as much as possible. Well, I hope you enjoy them, and please leave prompts :) **

**Disclaimer- don't own glee, Klaine, Sam, New York, Rachel, Mr. Schue or anything. But imagine how awesome it would be if I did :]**

* * *

"Sam! Hi!"

Kurt shuffled in he, Rachel, and Santana's apartment, looking for his favorite scarf that he lost. Well, Santana probably hid it from him, but she denied it and was off to her dance class now. He held the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he crouched down to look under his bed.

"Hey, Kurt. We haven't talked in a while, and I kinda miss you. It's weird having only one gay here."

Kurt pressed down on the carpet beneath his mattress aimlessly, chucking at Sam's words. He did not agree with his whole lemon-juice-in-hair phase, but he and Sam were pretty good friends, and they kinda lost touch after he left for NYADA. "I miss you too, Sam." He said, a smile forming on his lips, "How is everyone?"

Kurt obviously cared about everybody in Glee; Tina, Artie, Britt, Joe, Sugar. But he was really only concerned about Blaine at this point. After that night at Mr. Schue's wedding, and seeing him at Regionals, he was really the only thing on Kurt's mind. Like it used to be. Before he cheated.

Kurt didn't even flinch when the word echoed in his mind anymore. "Cheated." Whenever he heard it, Kurt used to be able to barely keep himself together. But now he was ready to forgive him.

Kurt's smile grew bigger. He was ready to forgive him.

"Kurt? You there, dude?"

He got up from the floor and took a seat on the couch, forgetting about his scarf for just a moment. "Sorry, Sam. What'd ya say?"

"Oh, nothing important. Tina's good. Joe still has dreads. Blaine talks about you all the time. The usual."

Kurt stood on his feet, adjusting the collar on his shirt. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his fingertips began to tingle with excitement, "What does he say, exactly?"

"Ah, nothin' much."

Kurt frowned.

"Just goes on and on about how he's gonna get you back, how much he misses you, the proposal, and everything."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, his eyes becoming wide. He bounced on his toes, beaming happily, "Blaine's gonna...propose? Are you serious?!"

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Kurt breathed, replying just as he would when Blaine asked him to marry him. He heard Sam hang up abruptly without even a goodbye. He didn't care. He collapsed on his bed, throwing his boyfriend pillow on the floor. He didn't need it anymore. He was going to have Blaine.

"Ohio, here I come."

•••

"So, why are you here again?" Tina had been asking the same question for the past three days, and Kurt was getting tired of it. He chucked, smiling at her lazily.

"Tina, I told you. I want to see my dad more often. Plus, I just had midterms and now its Spring Break, so I don't have any classes." Kurt put his hands in his pockets, looking at the tile floor beneath his feet. That was the story he had been telling everyone. Even Blaine, who he'd seen more than he'd actually seen his father.

Tina sighed as she looked into Mr. Schue's history room. "Well, I have a Brainiacs meeting with Artie and some other smarties we found. See you tomorrow

Tina gave him a small wave before entering the classroom, leaving him alone in a hallway of eager-to-get-home high school students. Oh lord, the memories.

And there Blaine was, loading his bag calmly and patiently, the total opposite of everyone else. Kurt smiled sweetly, finding his feet moving towards him. He leaned against the locker next to Blaine's, pulling a $20 bill out his pocket tauntingly, "Wanna get a coffee?"

Blaine took the money out Kurt's hand, staring at it for a short moment. He stepped in front of Kurt, his bag swung loosely over his shoulder, and put the money back in Kurt's front pocket. He shook his head, leaning in close so that their lips were almost brushing. "You're not paying."

Kurt smiled, nodding and shrugging his shoulders. "I know." He linked his arm with Blaine's, pressing his side gently into the boy he was walking with. Blaine looked at him, his eyes filled with pure love and awe as they always were when they saw Kurt.

"I spoil you." Blaine murmured, the very corner of his lips twisting upwards.

Kurt laughed, rubbing Blaine's bicep softly with the fingers of his other hand, "That I also know."

•••

"So. How's NYADA?" Blaine asked, pulling out Kurt's chair for him. He missed going to the Lima Bean. He hadn't been here since he and Kurt broke up.

As Kurt told stories of his professors and instructors, Blaine hung on to every word, absorbing the sweet, melodic sound of Kurt's voice that his ears had yearned for.

"Have you guys come up with anything for Nationals?"

Blaine took a sip of his medium drip, nodding as he swallowed. "I was thinking we should do People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson. I talked to Mr. Schue, and he seemed pretty down with it."

Kurt beamed, "That's perfect! Rachel and I thought of you guys when we heard it."

"Aw." Blaine cooed, "That's sweet."

Kurt nodded, desperately wanting to ask about the proposal. But, if he had to small talk, that's what he would do. "Have you talked to Cooper at all?"

Blaine looked at his feet, which were tapping the floor beneath him anxiously. He took a deep breath and directed his gaze to Kurt, "Kurt, I want to be a couple again. I want to be able to tell you I love you when we hang up from phone calls, and kiss you when you come back to Lima, and talk about our future together." Blaine leaned in so no one heard him, "I want to know that the night at Mr. Schue's wedding meant just as much to you as it did to me and–"

"Were you going to propose to me?" Kurt blurted, covering his mouth with his hand as soon as the words left his mouth.

Blaine stared at Kurt blankly for a few moments, not having the first clue what to say. So he answered his question with a question. Not the best way, but it worked. "Who told you?"

Kurt inhaled a short, sudden breath of air. He shook his hands eagerly, jumping up from his seat with a squeal. As stares from strangers became focused on him, he quickly sat down, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink. He leaned across the table to Blaine, "So it's true?!" He whispered.

Blaine felt his eyes becoming moist with tears from seeing Kurt so happy...so happy at the thought of being his fiancée. But to be someone's fiancée, someone has to propose.

And that's supposed to be done right.

It's supposed to be a surprise.

And it's supposed to be perfect.

And now it couldn't be any of those things. "Did Tina tell you?!" Blaine murmured, "It was Tina, wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have told her."

"So, you're proposing? You really want to propose? Oh my goodness!" Kurt clapped his hands together, a real, true grin of pure happiness spreading across his lips.

"I wanted this to be perfect, Kurt. Because you deserve that." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his, holding it tenderly with his fingers, "You deserve perfection. You deserve the perfect ring, and the flash mob, and–"

"Blaine, I don't care about any of those things. I just want you." Kurt leaned over the table, smiling widely as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back immediately. It was so soft, and innocent, and gentle, yet it shot the electricity through each of their body's as each kiss always did, and it was filled with even more passion than usual.

Kurt pulled away, holding out his hand, "I forgive you."

Blaine nodded, tears of happiness clouding his vision, "Thank you." He choked, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Come on." Kurt rubbed Blaine's hand that was clasped with his along his cheek, walking towards the door of the Lima Bean.

"Where are we going?"

Kurt bit his lip through his smile, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Anywhere we want."

"Kurt, wait." Blaine looked around the coffee shop nervously. He pulled the ring out of his back pocket, his leg shaking unsteadily as he got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Kurt said, his eyes shining with tears. He put his hand over his mouth, laughing slightly as he began to cry.

"Kurt, I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted to have the New Directions sing you something, and then have me belt out the chorus in a tux. I wanted to get your dad and Finn involved and make it great. But today I realized, that none of that matters. All that I care about is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. That I get to wake up with you in my arms every morning, and kiss you before I go to sleep every night. I love you so, so much. You're the love of my life, Kurt. You're my soulmate and my– you're everything." Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat, opening the box and smiling to himself, "I practiced this so many times. And I never figured out how I wanted to say it. So I'm just gonna go classic. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. He tried to tell him that anything was okay. That he wanted all of those things too. That he loved him. That he felt the same exact way. He wanted to make Blaine feel just as happy as he did.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt pulled Blaine up into his arms, pressing their chests together. He tucked his chin into the back of Blaine's neck, his arms holding Blaine tight in his embrace. He moved his lips to Blaine's ear, closing his eyes to savor the closeness. He whispered one word that made them both happier than they had ever been.

"Yes."

* * *

**Ohmygod I'm fangirling from my own writing. That ain't healthy xD**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and prompts? Thank you all so much! :)**

**Love, Katie xxx**


	2. Skype Call

**Guyssssss! You are all so freaking amazing. I've gotten so many prompts, reviews, follows, and favorites, and it means the WORLD :D Thank you sosososososo much! Well, one of the prompts I got was "2. Kurt and Blaine Skype and Kurt talks about how comfortable it is to be in  
Bruce's arms at night & Blaine gets upset thinking that Kurt is finally over him. Kurt tells Blaine that he could never be over him." Enjoy and thank you all again! :) **

* * *

Blaine grinned as Kurt's face appeared on his computer screen. He and Kurt had gotten back into Skype, and he was happy to say that their calls had become more frequent. Once a week, if not more. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkling as they always did. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Blaine said quietly, resting his chin firmly on his palm. His gaze travelled to Kurt's lips (his sweet, perfectly defined lips that Blaine wanted to smother with his own) then his jawline (where he used to place a trail of soft, gentle kisses along), then his neck (don't even get him started about the flawless, creamy skin on that goddamn neck).

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he saw the thing wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. He tried to figure out what it was, but he didn't have the slightest clue.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?"

Blaine cleared his throat, leaning into his screen so he didn't have to ask. But as he kept looking, he got more and more curious. "Kurt, what's that thing around your neck?"

"Oh." Kurt rolled his eyes with a short laugh, leaning deeper into whatever it was. "This is Bruce."

"Wait...there's someone with you?" Blaine asked, his heart sinking into his chest.

Kurt chucked, shaking his head. He sat up, taking what looked like a pillow of some sort out from behind him. "This is my boyfriend pillow. I named him Bruce." Kurt displayed his so-called 'boyfriend pillow' in front of the camera so Blaine could see. After a few moments, he put Bruce back around him again, cuddling into him/it.

He knew it sounded ridiculous, but Blaine was actually _jealous_.Of a _pillow_.

"Why do you have that, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding more upset and sad than he meant it to.

Kurt shrugged, leaning his cheek against Bruce, "He provides me with a warm, protective arm while I sleep. And he's a very good cuddler."

Blaine nodded, trying to fight the emotions of heartbreak that were quickly washing over him. "Oh." He mumbled, not even sure if Kurt heard him.

Blaine's features filled with grief quickly revealed themselves to Kurt, and he frowned, knowing something wasn't right, "Hey now. What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head, forcing a smile on his lips. The fact that he was jealous and upset over Kurt's pillow was really, really embarrassing.

"Aw. I wish I could hug you. You look so sad." Kurt stuck out his bottom lip, the sparkle in his eyes slowly disappearing. He tried to turn the conversation light once again. "I'll send you one if you want."

Blaine locked his gaze with Kurt's for an extremely short moment before Kurt snapped his neck in the other direction. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You know how I am with those puppy-dog eyes, Blaine. If I see them I cry."

"We're not really over, are we, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, looking intently at the table that his laptop was sitting on.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt breathed, tears clouding his vision. He gnawed at his lip nervously, to the point where he almost tastes blood.

Blaine sighed, resting his forehead in his palms, "Everyday I wake up terrified that I'll lose you for good. That some hot, perfect guy will come and sweep you off your feet while I'm stuck here in Lima. And now you have that goddamn boyfriend pillow–"

"The whole reason I got this thing was because I missed you!" Kurt exclaimed, louder than he meant to.

Blaine heard Rachel's voice from another room, "Kurt, everything okay?"

Kurt turned around, nodding his head, "Yep!" He twisted back to face Blaine, inhaling a short gulp of air, "I got it because I need you. And because you're not here with me."

At seeing Kurt so upset, Blaine automatically got the same way, his deep brown eyes turning into a puppy dog's filled with tears. "Y-you're not...over me?"

Kurt shook his head gently, unwrapping himself from Bruce and putting the pillow next to him instead of around. "Don't you get it? I'll never, ever be over you."

Blaine could feel his heart swell with joy, a fresh batch of tears forming in his eyes...but these were the happy kind. The good kind. "I'll never be over you, either, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, smiling softly as he wiped his eyes, "So are we...?"

Blaine nodded, beaming through the screen of his laptop. "Yes. Yeah. Oh my god, we're back together!" He bit the bottom of his lip in disbelief, closing his eyes just for a second. He shook his head, rubbing his hand along the front of his face. "God, I need to see you."

Kurt nodded excitedly in agreement, getting closer to the laptop as Santana walked by, "I need to see you too."

"Open your front door." Blaine murmured, a playful smirk teasing his lips.

Kurt's eyes widened as he began to stand up, "Really?!"

"No, I'm sorry, that was mean." Blaine cringed, feeling suddenly guilty.

"Blaineeeeee!" Kurt groaned, collapsing on the couch, "I really, really want to see you." His voice turned into a whine, which instead of irritating Blaine found adorable.

"We could meet halfway? There's that 24 hour diner right in the middle that we found, remember? We could could go there." Blaine's eyes were hopeful, his usual smile quickly appearing.

Kurt nodded happily, "Yes! Let's go. Right now! Get your keys!"

"We're really gonna do this? It's a four and a half hour drive."

Kurt's grin disappeared, "Oh. Right. Yeah, it's fine. I mean, we won't get there till ,like, one and–"

Blaine placed his finger on his lips, shushing his boyfriend, "I want to go, Kurt. More than anything."

"Good." Kurt confirmed, his lips curving upward, "Me too."

"Okay. I can't wait." Blaine paused, excitement flowing heavily through his veins. "I love you."

Kurt leaned in close to his laptop, "I love you too." He looked towards the door nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I call you on the ride there? I hate long car rides and...and I really, really missed your voice."

Blaine nodded gently, his eyes becoming full of water for the seventh time that night. He missed Kurt so much, and now that he had him back, he felt like a whole different person. "I was thinking the same exact thing."

"Okay." Kurt murmured. "And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go the diner."

Blaine's shoulders drooped, and his head hung low, "Oh. It's okay, Kurt. It's late. And it's a long drive. And you're probably really tired after a whole week of classes and–"

Kurt interrupted him, "I wanna go to that motel right down the road from the diner. The Holiday Inn. It's a little farther for you–"

"I don't care." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt smiled, "Okay. I'll see you there?"

"There's no chance in hell I won't be there." Blaine promised, a small, innocent smirk on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied effortlessly, his eyes shining with excitement.

Without a word, he grabbed his jacket and phone and walked out the door of his apartment, chuckling to himself.

He went into "favorite" contacts and clicked on the name he knew so well. It started with "B", ended in "E" and it wasn't Bruce.

His favorite voice in the entire world answered, full of happiness of love.

"Hey, stranger."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Remember, prompts are always welcome! :] **

**Love you all to KlaineWorld and back! :3 **

**Review? Thank youuuuuu :) **

**-Katie xxxx**


	3. Kurt Finds The Ring

**Hello Again! :) **

**This one is for Ichrisp! "maybe Kurt sees the ring and drags Blaine to a classroom to talk" I kinda put my own twist on it, but I hope you like it anyway! :D **

**thanks again for all the amazing reviews! So many people have followed and favorited, and I can't believe you all like the story so much! You are all just...ASDFGHJKL :3 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kurt or Blaine or anyone and that makes me really sad so I'm gonna stop talking :] **

* * *

"Do you want me to go get it for you?"

Kurt was helping Blaine study for his exams, and they were both getting pretty tired, so Blaine suggested they go hang out at the mall for a while, and obviously, Kurt agreed happily. And he squealed. And clapped. But Blaine forgot his jacket in his bedroom, so Kurt decided to get it for him. And while Kurt was getting Blaine's jacket, he saw a picture. And he liked that picture and found it quite adorable, since it was of he and Blaine, so he went to get a closer look. And as he was getting a closer look, he spotted something tucked behind the picture.

"Oh dear god."

Kurt picked up the tiny box, examining it carefully. He held it tightly in between his fingers. Was that an...engagement ring? He honestly didn't want to find out. Opening the box was definitely something he wanted to do, but he just wasn't sure if he should.

"Oh."

He heard Blaine came up behind him, his voice dry and dull. Kurt turned around, showing the small, black box to Blaine. He didn't say anything, he just looked at him, switching his gaze from the box to Blaine and back.

"Uh," Blaine scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Wanna go to the mall now?"

Kurt ignored his comment completely, taking a seat on Blaine's bed, "Why do you have this, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, plopping down next to Kurt. He ran his fingers through his well-gelled hair. "Because, Kurt." He murmured, so quietly that Kurt had to lean in to hear him, "I needed you back. I mean, I physically needed to know that you were...mine. Because I love you."

"So you were going to propose?" Kurt asked, his face utterly expressionless, which Blaine hated. He couldn't tell if Kurt was happy or heartbroken about that fact.

Blaine nodded, the corner of his lip twisting upwards, "I've never been more sure of anything than I've been about you, Kurt. I know that we're going to spend our lives together. And so do you."

Kurt didn't speak, or move for that matter. He couldn't. How was he supposed to react to this? He planned everything else out. When Blaine proposed, he was going to say 'yes', and cry as he pleased. When Blaine got into NYADA he would take him in his arms and tell him how proud he was. When they actually got married, he would say "I do." and write the most beautiful, honest vow and everything would be perfect.

But _this_? Well, he sure as hell never planned for this.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered quickly, looking down at the rug beneath them.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Why are you sorry?" He asked, forcing the words out of his mouth. The whole talking thing wasn't exactly easy right now.

"You obviously don't want to get married, Kurt. And that's okay." Blaine shrugged, placing his fingers gently on top of Kurt's.

Kurt looked to the wall next to him, biting his lip, "Who said I didn't?" His voice was innocent, teasing, almost.

"What?" Blaine asked. His head snapped in Kurt's direction, allowing himself to smile freely.

"I mean, no one ever told you that I didn't want to get married." Kurt said quietly, getting up and pacing around the room.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, his lips opening slightly in a smile. "Wait. So you want to get married?"

Kurt exhaled gently, "I want to be with you again–"

Blaine stopped him right there. "Come here."

"Why?"

Blaine patted the spot next to him, looking at Kurt expectantly, "Come here." He said again, a smile teasing his lips.

Kurt sighed playfully, smirking as he took a spot next to Blaine. "Okay. 'Come here.' Check."

Blaine nodded in approval, "Good job." He praised, grinning at Kurt, "Now put your arms around my neck."

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest, letting them travel up onto his shoulders and then around his neck. "Okay." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine leaned in slowly, "Now, I'm just going to skip the rest of your instructions and ask if I can kiss–"

Kurt crushed his lips to Blaine's, pushing him forcefully down on the bed. His hands roamed around his chest and down, reaching frantically for the buttons of Blaine's shirt. "I broke it off with Adam, by the way." He breathed, panting heavily.

"Good. Very good." Blaine murmured, kissing down Kurt's neck as he spoke. "Now I can have you all to myself."

"Mmm-hmmm." Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair as Blaine's lips smothered his neck.

"Oh, Jesus!"

A whole different voice rang throughout the walls of Blaine's bedroom. Sam Evans stood at the door, looking at the other side of the hallway.

Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt for a just a second, Kurt wrapping his arms gently around Blaine's back. Blaine smiled, leaning down and placing a soft, tender kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt cupped Blaine's chin with his hands, pulling Blaine deeper into his lips.

"Dude! Hello, I'm still here!" Sam waved impatiently, snapping his eyes away once more.

Kurt groaned, turning his head to face Sam, "He's in the middle of something." The words rushed out of his mouth, and after they left he turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Blaine! Man, you've blown me off three times this week! Lets hit the gym!"

Blaine clenched his teeth, "Another time, Sam. Okay? I'll go with you another time. Now, please let me give my undivided, full attention to my boyfriend."

"Fine." Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh, hey, do you have the answers to the biology homework?"

"God, Blaine, I want you so bad right now." Kurt whispered, only so his boyfriend could hear. "Make him leave."

Blaine swallowed, still trying to catch his breath, "Sam, you need to go."

"Just tell me where your notes are, then I'll be out of your gel-filled hair." Sam said, tapping his fingertips on the doorframe.

"They are in the binder on the coffee table downstairs!" Kurt shrieked impatiently.

"Close the door on your way out." Blaine added quickly, watching Sam as he left.

"Bye lovedudes!" Sam called from behind him, shutting the door quietly, "And I better see you at the gym tomorrow, Dude, or I'll take all your hair gel and I will burn it."

Blaine chuckled, pulling away from Kurt for just a second, "Oh. Did you wanna go to the mall?" He teased, a proud smile on his face.

"Hell to the no." Kurt mumbled, matching Blaine's smile with a smirk.

"Good."

* * *

**I don't know if I really liked that one...what do you guys think? :/ **

**Well anyway, prompts are welcome and I wanted to thank you all again! :) **

**Love, **

**Katie xxx**


	4. Sick Kurt

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say another thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They seriously mean so much and they always make me smile! :)) **

**So, the lovely klaineisendgame11 promoted "can you do something like kurt gets sick in new York and ends up in the  
the hospital and burt and carole and blaine come to see him nd they get back together then" And I loved the idea! Just tweaked it a bit. Hope that's okay! :]**

**On another note, I had my math exam today and I don't think I failed, which is extremely amazing and rare ;) **

**Okay, well here is #4! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Blaine, you shouldn't be here."

Kurt's voice was hoarse and quiet, and he looked sick in general. The bags under his eyes were dark and he was paler than usual. His hair was a mess, and he had a tissue tightly in his fist. A blanket was sprawled across his shoulders, but he still had a heavy, wool sweater and sweat pants on.

Blaine's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, each one screaming at him to go and take Kurt in his arms and make all his misery go away.

But he didn't. He stayed firmly in the doorway, struggling to keep a straight face. He knew Kurt started to cry or come close to it when he saw his puppy-dog eyes, so he tried not to let that happen either.

"Kurt." Blaine said gently, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You have the flu. You were in the hospital. You need someone right now."

"My dad and Carole came. Rachel's here. And Satin. Santana. Santana. Her name is Santana." Kurt mumbled, wiping his nose with a tissue. He shut his eyes for just a second, opening them quickly.

"Kurt." Blaine said again, putting an arm tightly around Kurt's waist, helping him to the couch. "Santana's at work. Rachel has night classes. Your dad and Carole left three days ago. Please let me take care of you."

Kurt nodded, forcing a smile on his lips. He rested his head on the cushion on the cushion of the arm rest, tucking his knees into his chest. Blaine spread the blanket over him as Kurt shivered. He sat down next to Kurt, rubbing circles into Kurt's back soothingly. "I brought some things." Blaine whispered, opening a bag and taking out three containers.

Kurt rolled onto his back, his hands resting on his chest. He smiled at Blaine weakly, "What'd you bring?"

Blaine took the lid off one of the containers, "Chocolate velvet cake. Your favorite." He gave Kurt a gentle half-smile.

"Aw." Kurt croaked, "Thank you. But, I'm sick. I don't think cake is the best thing for me right now."

"I knew you were going to say that." Blaine said with a matter-of-factly tone, "So I also brought chocolate-covered strawberries for you."

Kurt exhaled, stifling a giggle. "Thank you, Blaine. That's really sweet."

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly, "No 'that's also unhealthy.' or 'that's too much chocolate for a flu victim.'? Because, I kind of already planned for that."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, covering his mouth to cough. "That's also unhealthy, Blaine." He murmured, his eyelids growing heavy. "Too much chocolate for a poor, little flu victim."

A small smile toyed with Blaine's lips. "Oh. Well, I also brought you fruit salad, Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt repeated, clutching his blanket with his fingers. Blaine reached into the bag again, pulling out four discs that made both he and Kurt grin.

"Moulin Rouge, Rent, and Sound of Music. Also all your favorites." Blaine told Kurt, very proud of himself.

"What's that other one?" Kurt wondered curiously.

"Oh." Blaine shrugged, putting it on the coffee table and pushing it away. "That's for me."

Kurt crossed his arms loosely over his chest, sneezing as he did so, "Blaine." He whined. "Tell me."

Blaine sighed, clicking his tongue on the bridge of his mouth. "It's Katy Perry: Part of Me."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, even if it sounded like a dying horse and hurt his stomach. "Put it in."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kurt sniffled. "I wanna watch this movie with you."

Blaine nodded, grinning at Kurt. He put in the movie and turned off the lights, sitting back on the couch. He felt Kurt's feet on his lap, and he smiled. 'Baby steps.' he thought to himself.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly, "Remember the first time I sang Teenage Dream at Dalton?"

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine looked over and found Kurt sound asleep. He couldn't help but stare- he was so serene, peaceful, his breathing perfectly even. Blaine stood on his feet and made his way over to Kurt. He tucked one arm under Kurt's knees and another under Kurt's neck and lifted him into his embrace, quite effortlessly, actually.

Blaine held Kurt tight to him, trying to absorb the feeling of Kurt's skin against his. He wanted Kurt close like this all the time, not just right now. Maybe he could hold him through the night, and then put him back in the morning before he wakes up.

But then Blaine remembered. He was here for Kurt, not himself. So, despite what he wanted, he placed Kurt gently in his bed. He tucked him in, stroking Kurt's cheek tenderly with his fingertips. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. And he just...stayed like that. He didn't want to move. And that was that. He just wanted to stay with Kurt, like this, forever.

He thought about laying down with him for a long, long time. He wanted to, more than anything. But if Kurt woke up and didn't like seeing Blaine next to him, he couldn't and wouldn't risk that.

He grabbed a pen and a paper off Kurt's nightstand and scribbled down a note, "I wanted to cuddle with you and make you feel better, but I didn't know if that would be okay with you, so I'm on the couch if you need anything."

He sighed and laid on the couch, watching the movie for a little while before going to sleep, sneaking one last glance at Kurt before drifting off.

•••

Blaine's eyes blinked open at the wretched sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. He heard Rachel and Santana groan from their rooms, but he ignored them and pushed open the door to Kurt, hunched over the toilet, shaking.

Blaine rushed over to him, wincing at the sight of him in so much pain. "Oh, Kurt." He cooed, taking a seat beside him. Kurt rested against the wall, leaning his head back. He moaned, clutching his stomach.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, pressing Kurt's chest firmly into his. "You'll be okay." He whispered soothingly into Kurt's ear. Kurt rested his cheek tenderly on Blaine's shoulder for a short moment before standing up. Blaine helped him to his bed again, Kurt wrapping his arms gently around Blaine's waist as they walked.

Kurt laid in his bed once again, coughing loudly, "Thank you." He breathed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you so much."

Kurt turned over, towards the note, and he read it, smiling to himself. He looked up at Blaine for a few all too short moments, and forced himself out of the bed and I into the kitchen.

Blaine looked at him, confused. "Kurt? What are you doing?" He asked, following him out of his bedroom. Kurt grabbed a box from the counter, ignoring Blaine's question. He headed back to his bed, plopping lazily into it once he was in arm's reach. He took out a surgical mask, like the kind dentists wear, and put it on, looping it around his ears.

Kurt spread out his arms, "Can you come and cuddle with me, Blainey?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He waited patiently, still holding out his arms.

Blaine chucked, lying in the bed with Kurt. "I don't care if I get sick, Kurt." He murmured, taking the mask off gently. He threw it off the side of the bed and Kurt groaned.

"But I do." Kurt mumbled, reaching for the mask. "I don't want you to feel like this."

"Kurt." Blaine tried.

Kurt spread his arm out to try and get the mask.

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

Kurt still tried to get that damn mask so his germs would be less likely to spread to Blaine. Finally, Blaine pulled him into his arms, resting comfortably above him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was so soft, so gentle, and tender...yet perfect. Kurt reached his hand up and rested it on Blaine's cheek, pulling his face closer to his. He quickly pulled away though, covering his mouth with his fingers.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, kissing his jawline. "I love you. And I don't care how sick you are. Okay?" Blaine kissed his chin, and then looked to Kurt.

"Okay." He whispered.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt once more. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with each other, slowly and steadily. Blaine pulled away, staring at Kurt for just a second before pecking him sweetly on the lips once more. Blaine let Kurt rest his head on his chest, and he stroked his hair.

Kurt adjusted himself so that he was nestled contently on Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling into the warm skin of Blaine's neck. "I love you too." He whispered before both he and Blaine fell off into a deep, peaceful sleep, entangled in each other's grasp.

* * *

**Thank youuuu for reading! Remember to leave my prompts if you would like to! Have a great day/night! Review for me maybe? :) **

**love you all like Blaine loves hair gel! **

**-Katie xxx**


	5. Sebastian and Slushies

**Hellooooo again! :) **

**Sorry about the wait. Exams, exams, exams, I hate exams. But, I actually did okay on them, so yay! This wasn't exactly a prompt, but I hope guys like it anyway. **

**And. Oh. My. God. These reviews and follows and favorites are just...ASDFGHJKL. You guys are so, so amazing and supportive and honest and helpful and I love you all so much! :3 **

**okay. I think that's it. Um...enjoy? :] Here's # 5! **

* * *

"So, Rachel really might be Fanny?" Blaine asks Kurt, who's walking firmly by his side. The conversation had moved from Regionals, to NYADA, to the new members of New Directions, and, now, to Rachel being on Broadway. They were about to go see a movie, probably one of those sappy rom-coms Kurt couldn't get over no matter how hard he tried, and then Blaine promised to buy Kurt Ben & Jerry's.

"Yup." Kurt nods his head. "And if she gets it - holy crap - it will be amazing." He clapped his hands together excitedly, with one breath of nervous adrenaline.

"I know! We'll get front row seats, maybe a backstage pass, and, I mean, it's Fanny Freaking Brice. Rachel–"

As Blaine rambled on, Kurt spotted movement from the corner of the street. As the shadow got closer, he effortlessly recognized who it was. Sebastian Smythe, in the flesh. And...what was that in his hand? Wait... Kurt would recognize that object anywhere as well. It was a slushie. And the flavored ice was heading right in Blaine's direction.

Without a single word, Kurt shoved Blaine out of the way, squeezing his eyes shut as the slushie splattered on his face. He exhaled calmly, as calmly as he possibly could, and licked his lips. Cherry. The worst of them all.

Blaine's eyes flickered from Kurt, to Sebastian, then back to Kurt, and then back to Sebastian. He honestly didn't know how to react...only that he wanted to punch Sebastian's face in. As the frustration of what just happened sunk in, he charged, not even glancing at Kurt.

A gentle, reassuring hand stopped him, pushing him back soothingly. "Ssh. Ssh. You're better than that. Than him. Don't sink to his level." Kurt's voice rung through Blaine's ears, captivating him for a short moment. Kurt's scent, his eyes, his flawless complexion...that was covered in slush. Red, freezing slush that Sebastian had thrown at him.

Blaine shook his head firmly, pushing Kurt's hand gently off him. He clenched his fist and lifted his hand...only to have it wrapped in Kurt's fingers. "Blaine." Kurt whispered, breathing deeply, hands on his shoulders, restraining him the best he could. "Don't."

Blaine swore he could feel Kurt shudder, and he saw goosebumps on his wrists. "Oh, honey." He cooed, not even trying to stop the affectionate words that left his mouth. "Let me take you home."

"Bye, Lovebirds." Sebastian sung, a sly, ugly smirk on those irritating lips Kurt despised.

'I'll take care of him later.' Blaine inwardly promised himself, quickly changing his attitude he turned his attention to Kurt. There were bits of ice in his hair, the very top of his sweater dyed with red and his features completely covered with a slushie facial. Blaine's heart broke into hundreds of thousands of little, tiny pieces. Those pieces were held together by Kurt, and right now, he was falling apart, which meant Blaine was too.

Blaine lifted his hands up to Kurt's cheeks, scraping as much of the slush off that he could. Kurt's face was still dripping with red, even if most of the ice was off. Blaine sighed, wrapping a protective, tight arm around Kurt's waist, and he didn't protest to Blaine's relief. He knew that the last thing Kurt would want to do is talk, so as much as it pained him– he didn't. He didn't thank Kurt for pushing him out of the way, he didn't ask him why, he didn't say he was sorry, he didn't even ask him if he was okay.

Kurt got in the car, biting his lip nervously as the red flavoring dripped onto Blaine's passenger seat. Blaine noticed quickly. "It's okay, Kurt. Don't worry about it, alright? It's not a big deal." His words were quiet, his voice cracking as he looked at Kurt being so miserable.

Blaine shoved his keys into the ignition, trying to get some of the emotions that were bottled up inside of him out. He failed. Kurt looked over to him, turning his head from its place on the window, and he rested his hand in the middle of them both, his palm facing upwards. He closed his eyes patiently, and soon, comforting, warm fingers interlaced with his and he even got a soft, sweet kiss on each of his knuckles. Honestly, right now, Kurt didn't care what Blaine did to him or if they broke up. None of it seemed to matter anymore.

Only that he and Blaine were together. The rest of the world seemed to fade away.

•••

Once Kurt was cleaned up and in a comfy t-shirt and some sweatpants, he sat comfortably on his bed, Blaine in the chair next to him. They both stayed quiet, however. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but especially for Blaine, who had about 14 questions (Yes, he counted), it wasn't a comfortable one either.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered, his big, brown eyes, glazed with wet tears that made Kurt want to cry himself.

"Why? You didn't throw it, Blaine." Kurt said, scooting to the edge of the bed so he was closer to Blaine. "It was just a slushie. I got about twenty of them in the first quarter of freshmen year."

"Because I'm supposed to protect you. And you pushed me out of the way. I was so busy rambling that I didn't even notice that asshole." Blaine licked his lips, shaking his head in disbelief, "That slushie was meant for me, Kurt. Not you."

"You did the same for me, Blaine. Remember? And you...you needed surgery." Kurt shudders at the memory. The rage for Sebastian, the broken heart for Blaine, the guilt for himself. "I was just returning a favor."

"That wasn't a favor, Kurt. I did it because I love you." Blaine says, locking his gaze tightly with Kurt's. His heart pumped rapidly in his chest as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

"I lov–" Kurt started, as if it was a reflex. But he stopped himself. And he looked down. And he wouldn't look back up, even when Blaine's fingers tried to lift his head. "Don't, Blaine. It hurts too much."

Kurt bit his lip, his body becoming tense as he fought his tears back...or tried to...unsuccessfully. Without thinking for even a second, Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight, warm hug. Kurt's brain told him to pull away, but he didn't feel like listening. He knew this was right. He could feel it. Blaine would never hurt him again. Kurt trusted him.

And that's why, when the next phrase came out of his lips, he didn't even regret it. He was glad he said it, because he meant it. It wasn't one of lies that he'd been telling for the past month.

_"I'm over him." _

_"I don't want to get back together." _

_"Blaine's history, okay? And that's that." _

Kurt took a deep breath. "I want to get back together."

It was six little words that seemed to make Blaine's words become of full of light, instead of darkness and the little angel that was Kurt. "So let's do it." Blaine breathes, smiling at Kurt, almost completely forgetting about Sebastian. "Lets get back together."

Kurt grins and reaches over to Blaine, balancing himself by placing his palms on Blaine's knees. He gently placed his lips on Blaine's, so softly and sweetly and tenderly that the whole world disappeared around him. Blaine's lips moved perfectly in sync with Kurt's, inhaling at the sudden touch. Kurt's fingertips caressed Blaine's cheek, entangling them in his gelled hair. He pulled away, sighing contently. Kurt's eyes opened and he pecked Blaine's lips once more, literally not being able to help himself.

"Come here." Blaine whispered, happy, happy tears clouding his vision. Kurt laughed quietly and brought Blaine back into his grasp, his arms tight around his neck. Blaine chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the way their forms just...fit. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

And shortly after, with a Friends rerun playing dimly in the background, Kurt found himself fast asleep, his nose nuzzled into Blaine's neck and his arm laying limply on Blaine's chest. But Blaine wasn't asleep. Blaine was toying with Kurt's fingers, planting soft kisses in Kurt's hair, and his hand holding Kurt tight into his chest.

As much as it pained him, he got up, whispering an 'I love you' to Kurt that he knew he couldn't hear. He travelled all the way to Sebastian's house, and, summing it up in a few simple words...

Well, let's just say, Sebastian didn't go to sleep that night without a black eye and a very scary threat to never lay a finger on Kurt Hummel ever again.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hope you loved it! And sorry again about the wait. Reviews and Prompts are always amazingggg.**

**until next time, **

**katie xxx**


	6. Rest In Peace, Mom

**Hi guys! :] **

**So, here is another upstate for ya'll wonderful people reading. And obviously, I should really go through my speech of how amazing you guys all are and how you're support means the world and everything. So...yeah. Thank you so much! :D **

**This one is pretty sad (it breaks my heart to write about sad Kurt or sad Blaine) and it was a prompt from MoonshoesPotter13, so I hope you all love it. Here you go! :3 **

* * *

Blaine never even thought about death before. He never wanted to. It scared the hell out of him, so he wouldn't allow himself to think about anything related to it.

Blaine never was really "close" with his mother. She was away a lot, and didn't really approve of him being gay. She respected him, and accepted it, not like Burt accepted and loved Kurt.

Blaine never thought on this cold, winter Saturday night, he would be sitting tight in a ball in the corner of his room. He wasn't crying...or even doing something that could be remotely classified as it. He was just frozen, staring at the wall he was leaning against.

Blaine never thought his mother would slide over black ice with her BMW, spinning out of control and crashing her car into that goddamn oak tree on the side of the highway.

And most of all, Blaine never, ever thought his mother would die without saying goodbye.

He wanted to cry. To let all his emotions out. He just...couldn't. Well, that was until he heard the voice of an angel through his locked door. "Blaine? Please let me in, baby."

His legs shook violently as Blaine struggled to steady himself. His whole body ached. The kind of pain that he had never felt since that night that he and Kurt broke up.

He threw open the door, looking at Kurt, who had bloodshot, puffy eyes and messy, ruffled hair. Without a word, Kurt pounced on him, pressing him tight into his chest as they both sat on Blaine's bed.

And then Blaine lost it. His mother, Kurt, all of it just came crashing down on him at once.

The tears came quickly, and Blaine desperately tried to choke his sobs by burying his face into the warm, comforting skin of Kurt's neck. His fingers twisted tightly into Kurt's hair, his other hand crushing Kurt closer to him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's head out of his neck so that he could look at him. His heart broke as saw Blaine's face. His puppy-dog eyes, his tear-stained cheeks, his quivering lips. Within seconds, he crushed his lips to Blaine's. He kissed him as if it was their last, full of passion and love and imperfection that made it even better. Blaine pulled away, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. he breathed deeply, placing another short, rough kiss to Kurt's lips. "God, Kurt, I love you." Tears silently began to fall from his glossy eyes. He placed his hands firmly on Kurt's cheeks. "I love you so much." His voice cracked as he spoke, but he didn't try to hide it because he simply didn't care. "A-and if I never got to tell you that one last time–"

"Don't say that, Blaine." Kurt murmured, his vision becoming blurred and cloudy, "I love you too. So, so much. And you'll always get to tell me again, okay? I love you, I love you, I love you."

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, brief and deep. He stroked his cheek with his fingertips, hugging him tight once again. "I can't stand the thought of losing–"

"So don't think about it." Kurt interrupted. "Don't think about something that hurts you, Blaine. Not now. You're never, ever going to lose me because I love you with everything I have and everything I am and nothing can ever change that."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder. "I love you too. More than anyone or anything." He said quietly, grasping him tighter.

"And we're gonna get through this together." Kurt whispered. "I'm gonna be here for you and I'm not going to leave your side."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's tight hold, kissing him once more. One that was urgent and fast. "I can't lose you too, Kurt."

"You're." _Kiss_. "Not." _Kiss_. "Going." _Kiss_. "To." _Longer_, _softer_, _gentler_ _kiss_. "Ever."

Blaine nodded, "Okay." He murmured, pressing his head to Kurt's chest again. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt. "So what do we do now?"

Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine with goosebumps, and he laid down, resting his head on Blaine's pillow. He patted the spot next to him, and Blaine quickly crawled into it. He grabbed Kurt, holding him close and nestling his face into Kurt's chest. His arm wrapped around Kurt's waist so he could make sure Kurt couldn't leave him. He couldn't take that risk.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly as possible, from his shoulders all the way to his hips, his hand moving slowly. His fingers tangled in Blaine's curls, which he knew Blaine loved. "I am going to hold you." Kurt said, answering Blaine's question. "And we'll go from there."

"Kurt, I'm so scared." Blaine whispered timidly. "I don't even know why, I'm just terrified of everything but you."

"Don't be. I'll protect you, okay? From anything. You're safe." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead repeatedly. "You always will be."

Blaine began to cry again, muffling the heart-wrenching sounds into the fabric of Kurt's shirt. He held onto Kurt tight, like if he didn't he would run away. And Kurt cried with him. Because they were going through this together, just like they would with everything else in their lives.

They both fell into a deep sleep. And when Blaine woke up, Kurt was still there. He told Blaine he was never leaving, and he meant it.

When Kurt awoke, the first thing Blaine said was, "I love you." Because it was the one thing he never got to tell his mother one last time.

Kurt kissed him, and in the second when their lips brushed, everything seemed just a little bit better.

* * *

**Whatcha think? My poor little Blainers :'( **

**Buuuuut Kurt's there for him, so it's okay. **

**Leave reviews and prompts? You know you've been plotting ways for Klaine to get back together in your head. Leave 'em in a review or PM. **

**Love you babes :3333 **

**-Katie xxx**


	7. Suicide

**Hey everyone! **

** So, the-power-of-love gave me this little idea, and Ilikerandomthingssodontjudgeme said that they liked it too! :) It's a very very very sad one involving sad Blaine (cries) so there's your warning. **

**And, as always, thank you for all the reviews and prompts and amazingness in general. I love ya all so much :3 **

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana sat on the couch in their New York apartment, watching this god-awful movie called "Jackass" which Santana claimed to be "amazing". Kurt and Rachel did not agree.

Which is why, when Kurt saw Finn's picture and name appear on his iPhone screen, he was relieved to have an excuse to get out of there. "It's Finn." He whispered to the girls, before getting up and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt. Hi." Finn said, in a tone that automatically told Kurt something wasn't right.

"Finn? What's the matter?"

"It's Blaine." It was a guilty whisper, as if Finn felt bad for saying the name.

"He's not doing good. Kurt, he– he wants to...uh," Finn took a deep breath, one that was shaky and that told Kurt something was really, really wrong with Blaine, "I think wants to kill himself, Kurt. H-he's suicidal."

Kurt dropped the phone, his vision becoming blurry. He took a seat on the floor, as his legs failed him, and reached blindly for his phone. "I'm on my way." He chokes, wiping furiously at the tears that were rolling silently down his cheeks.

He walked into where Santana and Rachel sat, Santana laughing and Rachel smashing her head into the couch cushion repeatedly. Santana's smile disappeared as soon as Kurt came into view. "Lady Hummel? What's goin' on?"

"Blaine needs me. I'm going to Lima, okay? I don't know when I'll be back."

Rachel stood up and stopped him. "Wh-what's wrong with Blaine?" She asked as her eyes became wet with tears.

Kurt tried to tell her...he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to get the words out of his mouth. "I...I have to go."

"Kurt!" Santana called, addressing him by his first name for the first time Kurt could ever remember. "What happened? Is Blaine okay?"

But Kurt was already out the door.

•••

It was about noon when Kurt left New York, and he didn't get to Blaine's till about nine. He just went straight to Blaine's house, because the thought of Blaine feeling so awful about himself that he would even think of hurting himself tore him up inside and made him feel sick. Nauseous. The worst kind of nausea because there was no way of getting out of it. Not sleeping, not medicine, not even being held by Blaine.

Kurt had been through this before with Karofsky. The whole suicide thing. The only difference was, he loved Blaine. And the worst part was, he knew it was his fault. Why couldn't he have just forgiven him?

He didn't even bother to knock when he reached Blaine's house. He went right to the staircase, going two at a time, and threw open Blaine's bedroom door.

Blaine wasn't there.

He felt his heart drop deep into the pit of his stomach when he heard a small, hoarse whisper.

"Kurt?"

He turned around, spinning on his heels. And then his heart shattered. Blaine looked so...broken. So small and insecure. So scared and frightened. He looked crushed and distant. He looked like anyone but himself.

Next thing Kurt knew, his lips were crushed against Blaine's as he pushed Blaine against the wall. His chest pressed roughly against Blaine's and his hands grasped onto Blaine's cheeks, pulling his lips deeper into his. He felt Blaine hold him the same exact way, his fingers gripping the sides of his face. Kurt pulled away for just a second, catching his breath, when Blaine tugged him back, kissing him desperately. Blaine's lips tasted like tears, which made Kurt want to kiss him even more. He wanted to make his pain go away and never come back.

Kurt ended the kiss, nuzzling his face into Blaine's cheek, his wet, tear-stained cheek that made Kurt want to cry. "I love you. I love you so much, okay? Don't you dare hurt yourself. You're beautiful and you're perfect and I'm not letting you feel like this anymore.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears falling as he did so. "I can't...I can't live without you, Kurt. You're everything. And the thought of me putting you through so much pain–"

"Stop." Kurt said, silencing him with another kiss. "It's over. I'm yours. And you're mine. That's it."

Blaine nodded, smiling for the first time in a long time. It was small, but visible, and it felt foreign on his lips. "That's it." He repeated, kissing Kurt once more.

"Promise me that if you ever feel like this again that you'll tell me."

Blaine pulled Kurt close, burying his head in Kurt's shoulder. "I promise." It was muffled, but Kurt understood. They were both silent for a while, just holding each other. And that was okay. They didn't need to talk or kiss to show each other that they loved each other. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Kurt tucked his chin into the back of Blaine's neck. "Thank you for not doing anything stupid. You scared the hell outta me. I thought you were really going to hurt yourself."

Blaine's eyes became moist once more. "Me too."

Kurt froze at Blaine's words, wincing. He inhaled a sharp gulp of air. "But you're okay now?"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, their lips moving together tenderly and softly. Blaine pulled away. "Better than ever."

Kurt smiled. It was a smile just for Blaine, the kind of smile that only Blaine could cause. "Good."

"How long can you stay?"

Kurt's smile faded and he frowned, looking intently at the floor. "I...I–"

Blaine fingertips lifted Kurt's chin, locking their gazes. "Can you stay for the night?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep."

"Well, that's good enough for me."

Blaine kissed Kurt once again, but this time...neither of them let go.

* * *

**I just realized that I never apologized for my extremely sappy, cheesy endings. Oops. Well, I am very sorry xD **

**Hope y'all loved it! Leave a review and let me know! :D **

**-Katie xxx**


	8. Drunken Night

**Hey lovely readers! **

**So, I have some prompts I really want to catch up on, but I found this and I kind of wanted to post it. So, let me know what you think! :) **

**We've reached 50 reviews! :D You guys are beyond amazing. I wonder if we can get to 100... ;) **

**Okay, here is your update. Hope you all love it! **

* * *

"God, Blaine, we were drunk. So, so drunk."

Kurt groaned, closing the curtains to the crappy motel room they must have rented. The light was giving him a headache. He threw all the clothes that were strewn across the floor behind him, struggling to find his pants.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank."

"I should never, ever drink. "

"Alcohol is not my friend."

"My head hurts."

Kurt muttered little things to himself constantly, wincing as he hit his head on the dresser. "Shit." He hissed, deciding to collapse on the bed next to Blaine.

"This does not mean anything, you know. We were drunk." He told Blaine firmly, turning on his side to face him. Blaine only had his boxers on, and he seemed pretty comfortable with that fact. He looked at Kurt, stroking his cheek gently with his fingers. He lifted his head so his lips were almost brushing against Kurt's ear. "I wasn't that drunk."

Kurt scoffed, pushing Blaine away and rolling his eyes. "Oh, okay. So, when you decided to give Santana a lap dance you weren't 'that drunk.'"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's words, but Kurt didn't look that pleased...or amused. "I never said I wasn't just a little drunk, Kurt. But I was sober enough to remember what you said to me before we made love."

Kurt blocked his ears stubbornly, singing an irritating, on-going song of la's. Once he noticed it was not having an effect on Blaine, he groaned in frustration. "Blaine, we did not 'make love'. We were drunk. It didn't mean anything."

Blaine sat up, resting his weight on his palms. "It meant something when you told me you loved me. That you always will, because I'm the only one for you."

"Blaine–"

Blaine turns to face him. "No, Kurt. You said you missed me. You missed my hugs. My lips. You missed my jokes and my voice. You said you missed my smile and my curls and _everything_, Kurt. You said that you missed _me_."

"Blaine–"

"Kurt, you said you wanted me back. That you always wanted me back and that you were too scared to admit it."

Kurt tries to talk again, but fails. "_Blaine_–"

"And then you wanna know what happened? You started crying, Kurt. And we took a cab here, and I held you." Blaine stopped, waiting for Kurt's interruption. When it didn't come, he continued. "I told you that I loved you and that everything will be okay. And you kissed me. You told me you wanted to do this."

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt's reaction. He stayed silent, however, twisting his body so he wasn't facing Blaine. When he didn't move from that spot, Blaine sighed. He scooted closer to Kurt, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. He pulled Kurt's back into his bare chest, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt?" He asked.

"What, Blaine?"

"I love you." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, running his fingers through Kurt's quiff.

"You need to stop saying that." Kurt grumbled, twisting once more in Blaine's arms so that his face was buried in the warm, muscular skin of Blaine's chest.

"No. Never."

Kurt was silent, which worried Blaine, but he did his best to shake it off. That was, until he felt Kurt's body quiver and his own chest becoming moist. He tried to move Kurt so that he could see his face, but Kurt wouldn't budge. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders, holding himself to Blaine's chest. He didn't want Blaine to see him cry.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" He asked softly, his puppy-dog eyes coming out at just the thought of it.

"What if it happens again?" Kurt asked, his teeth clenched. He got free of Blaine's grasp, suddenly feeling cold. He crossed his arms over his chest, pacing around the room.

Blaine sat up slowly. He knew what Kurt was talking about, but he just couldn't bare the thought of it. "What if what happens again?" He whispered, his eyes becoming wet.

Kurt's steps quickened across the room. "What if I get caught up in work, and you feel neglected, and you find some random guy from Facebook and you...y-you...just, you–"

Blaine stood on his feet, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I was stupid. I thought that you were moving on with your life and I wasn't a part of it–"

"And what if you think that again?"

"Then I'll talk to you. I'll kiss you. I'll hug you. And I'll tell you that I love you. And we'll figure it out." Blaine said, his hands moving down Kurt's arm until he reached Kurt's fingers, and he interlaced them with his own. "Kurt, when I did that, right after it was over, I knew that I never wanted to be with anyone else. I _couldn't_ be with anyone else. Just you."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. And Kurt kissed him back. And then, in that moment, it was just like normal. It was perfect.

Kurt pulled away slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's muscular back. He pecked Blaine's lips once more, fully planning on talking after. Instead, Kurt repeatedly pecked Blaine's lips, over and over again. Softly and sweetly. Each kiss Blaine returned happily, with just as much sweetness, if not more.

"Don't let me go again. Ever." Kurt said quickly so he could get back to Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, I'm spending forever with you. And that's that."

Kurt sighed happily, loving the feeling of Blaine's smooth skin. He kissed Blaine's shoulder, nestling into his spot on Blaine's neck. "I'm looking forward to it." He murmured, closing his eyes as Blaine's strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"So we're okay now?" Blaine asked, pulling his head slightly away from Kurt's, so that he could see his eyes as he spoke.

"Good as new." Kurt answered. "I love you too, by–"

He didn't have the time to smile or even finish what he was saying before Blaine crushed his lips to Kurt's once again.

* * *

**Reviews, prompts, everything, I love them! **

**Thank you all for everything. You guys are just...asdfghjkl :') **

**Love, Katie xxx**


	9. Sad Songs That Blaine Sings

**I know. I am aware. I am an awful person who hasn't updated in two months. And I'm sorry.**

**Here's what happened. I wrote a chapter. I loved it. I was proud of it. It was three in the morning so I didn't post it. I wake up in the morning, the first thing I hear, literally the first thing, is that the star from Glee, Cory Monteith has died from some crappy news woman. I sob and I break and then I write a beautiful speech about Cory in my author's note for the chapter, ready to post. Instead of hitting copy, I hit paste, and the whole thing is replaced with my name. It's gone and it was the probably the worst morning of my life.**

**Anyway. Hope you like it! :)**

**Don't own Glee. Klaine. Or anything, really. So yeah :P**

* * *

"So. I heard a rumor."

The thing about Santana Lopez, was that she was constantly spreading things. Rumors, her legs, and pages of Kurt's diary all around the apartment. Kurt couldn't stand it, or her in general, so when Santana started yapping about how Mike and Tina got back together, he paid no attention what so ever.

But then he heard Blaine's name.

He wasn't sure why, or what happened, or if it was some little, false piece of information that Santana thought would be interesting to make everyone believe was true.

"What?" He whips his head in Santana's direction. He realizes that his blue eyes are probably bugging so far out of his head that it's becoming a little scary, but he could care less.

This was _Blaine_. _His_ Blaine.

"Tina tells me he's spending his days singing some seriously depressing songs about feeling dead inside and staring at pictures of you on his phone." Santana's lips held no smirk, instead, they were pursed into a straight line. Oh no.

Was she...was she telling the truth?

The thought shattered Kurt's heart and it made his insides twist and turn until he was almost positive he was going to throw up.

"I'm not lying to you." Santana says with a small, almost inaudible sigh. "I wouldn't lie to you about your little lawn gnome. I know you wouldn't lie to me about Britt."

"I want to help him." Kurt murmurs weakly. He looks at the wood floor beneath him. Suddenly, he's cold. Everything in this apartment is freezing and dark, and god, he wants _Blaine_.

When he looks up, Santana is grabbing her jacket and keys, her face remaining completely neutral. She scrambles around the apartment, grabbing a bag of chips, a water bottle, and her phone.

Kurt knows what's going on. He's not stupid.

"We can't just drop everything and go to Ohio, Santana." Kurt says, exasperated, leaning all of his weight against one of the couch cushions.

Santana gives Kurt a strange, confused glance for just a quick moment. She wipes it off after a second with a scoff. "I know. I'm going out. To the bar. You're calling him. Now. Do it, Lady Lips." She gestured to Kurt's cellphone on the coffee table. Kurt eyed it for a long moment.

He wanted to. Of course Kurt wanted to call Blaine. He had for a while. But every time he almost presses the green button, he stops.

He's terrified, honestly. What if he waited too long and Blaine already found someone else? There was Sebastian. There was always that Craigslist-smelling asshole to think about.

When he looks back at the door, Santana is gone, and before he can really process the whole situation correctly, he called Blaine.

Oh god. _He's calling him._

"_Kurt_. Oh my god, are you there? Please say you're there. Please let me talk to you."

Blaine's voice is so goddamn raspy with tears, quivering and cracking in places.

"I'm here." Kurt says quickly, clutching the phone for dear life. "I'm here."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so, so, so goddamn _sorry_, and I want...I _need_ you to know that I can't be with anyone else. Ever. Because you're the one, Kurt. You've always been the one. I _have_ to spend the rest of my life with _you_. You and no one else, just you. And our children. And our family dog. But other than that, just you." Blaine takes a deep breath before continuing. "I don't _care_ how much time you need to take to forgive me. I'll wait forever. I _promise_ you, I'll wait forever, Kurt."

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat.

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._

He tries to speak, to say _anything_, but he knows if he makes a single noise, he'll break. He's barely keeping it together. He's stiff, and frozen, and it's taking every fiber of his being not to cry.

"_Please_. Please say something. _Anything_, Kurt. Anything at all."

Kurt takes in a sharp breath of air.

_Talk for Blaine. Talk for Blaine. Talk for Blaine._

He wipes furiously under his eyes. Be strong, Kurt. And don't cry. Whatever you do, _don't cry._ He spoke. And his voice didn't even crack once.

"I'm _sorry_. I _forgive_ you. I _love_ you."

"_Kurt_. Oh, Kurt—"

"I do, Blaine. I love you _so much_ and everything seems so lonely and dark and _cold_ without you here." Kurt hugs a pillow to his chest tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Blaine's in your arms. Blaine's in your arms. Blaine's in your arms._

"Say it again." Blaine whispers. Kurt doesn't open his eyes. He wants Blaine there _with_ him.

"Say what again?"

"That you love me. Please say it again, Kurt, _please_."

Kurt nods, a sad, small smile forming on his chapped lips. His eyes are still closed. "I love you, Blaine. I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you."_

"I love you too." Blaine murmurs. Kurt tries to feel Blaine's arms around him, holding him into his chest, but he can't. He _needs_ Blaine there with him.

"No more messing this up. I'm not letting you go again." Kurt whispers, images of crying himself to sleep, and hunching over the toilet, the sick, nauseous feeling not leaving his stomach, and just _praying_ that Blaine would hold him entering his mind.

"No, no. This is it. This is the future we always dreamed of."

Kurt looks at the door longingly. He thinks of how, if this were a movie, Blaine would come bursting through it and they would have a proper reunion full of love and kissing and skin and touches and passion.

But this isn't a movie.

"When can I see you?" Kurt asks, picturing Blaine's full, kissable, soft-as-cotton-candy lips, his hazel, glowing eyes, his strong, protective arms, his _everything_.

"This weekend. Can I come up this weekend?"

Kurt thinks for a second.

_We can't just drop everything and go to Ohio, Santana._

They couldn't do that. Not Kurt and Santana both. But maybe...maybe Kurt _could_. By himself.

"No." He says softly, a small smile playing on his lips. A real one. One that wasn't fake, and one that symbolized the happiness that was bubbling in his stomach, coursing through his veins.

"No? Kurt—"

Kurt, not leaving note or any indication of where he was going for Rachel or Santana, pulled open the door, letting it slam behind him "I'm coming right now. You can ditch tomorrow, right? Spend some time with me?"

And approximately ten hours later, Kurt is pulled into Blaine's driveway. All the way in Ohio. He was home.

And approximately ten seconds after that, his hands are tugging Blaine's mouth into his. And Blaine's fingers are digging into his hips. And it's hungry, and it's desperate, and it's passionate, and it's _home_.

* * *

**Too much Sad!Blaine. Too much, too much, too much. xD I think my next prompt isn't too depressing, it might even be FLUFF! :D**

**Plot twist, honeys.**

**Okay. Review, prompt, sleep, eat, read way too much Klaine fanfiction, do whatever you want. Except drugs.**

**Love you all!**

**-Katie xxx**


End file.
